His savior
by gussiegal5
Summary: Oneshot All he needed was a partner who could almost understand him what he got was his savior and one salvation from the darkness warnings: attempted suicide and some crude language sexual tones BA


1Here we go a one-shot to tide over my nonexistent fanclub enjoy. The Eames and Goren fluffiness

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey pretty lady, why'd a little thing like you decide to be a cop? You could have done so much more with your life." And with that stunning deducement the slightly hairy very drunk man lurched forward and made a grab for Detective Alexandra "Alex" Eames of Major Case squad's ass.

"Ack." His forward movement and his air passage was stopped with a single hand to the drunks collar by Alex's partner Robert "Bobby" Goren. Said partner at 6"5 and 240 pounds of lean muscle easily dwarfing his partner by over a foot and at least a 100 pounds.

He was _slightly_ overprotective of his partner the only one that had managed to put up with his eccentricities, the woman who after her initial shock at his tactics smoothly blended her own into the mix allowing their teamwork in both working a crime scene and a suspect to become legendary.

Donny Morell was pulled backwards, with no apparent effort on Bobby's face, what was on his face caused the man to shiver, the face was rigidly smooth no emotions showing, but his eyes. The normally warm gray orbs shifting to a menacing black. "Don't. Touch. My. Partner. Ever."

Donny Morell gamely tried to regain control of his bladder all the while shaking his head up and down emphatically enough to nearly give himself whiplash.

Bobby..well the word to use is tossed the now thoroughly sober man into the waiting arms of a pair of officers both having seen the confrontation were slightly pale, they had been frightened by the sheer intensity of Bobby's action and they weren't event the targets.

Alex smiled leaning up she whispered. "My hero."

Bobby's face gentled and his final thought was _"My savior." _Before they headed once more into the crime scene that had them venturing out into the slums.

_Later that night:_

Bobby relaxed in his shower, leaning against the cool tiles allowing the stress of the day to just disappear, they were no closer to finding out who the killer was now than when they had gotten the call that morning.

He rubbed soap lethargically over his arms feeling the bumps and scars that his attempt at suicide had left on him. Those were dark days, days with no joy or light. The days before Alex's arrival in his life, when all he had to look forward to was the monotony of another frightened partner and the anguish of a mother who was slowly slipping further and further from him.

_Flashback:_

He remembered hearing Deakin's voice over the phone, he had lost yet another partner. Even before the call Bobby had known seen it in the tremble in Jack's voice and the way he tried to edge his body away from a man he considered legally insane.

With no tact and no warning, Jack had stood up and told Deakins exactly what he felt towards the "Fucking freakshow of a man who was incomprehensible, and never seemed to even notice that the rest of the world outside of the crime scene existed." The cruel words had rained down on Bobby's head he seemed to grow smaller as he withdrew into himself, his face taking on the vagueness that Deakins new was Bobby's main line of defence. Bobby pulled himself to his feet before slinking out of the room, in silence.

Deakins looked at the man before him with disgust, the moron hadn't even noticed his ex-partners exit no wonder the man found Bobby incomprehensible if he never listened or took notice to what Bobby was doing or saying.

"Get out, Jack your no longer welcome in Major Case and if I have my way I'd put you back on patrol where you belong."

With a crash Jack cleared his desk of everything and stomped out of the room, Bobby had been waiting for him, listening to what Deakins had to say. When Jack came out he sneered and made a wide berth around the taller detectives body

"Your abnormal Goren you know that you'll probably turn out just like your schizo mother." he sneered in a parting comment said comment overheard by Deakins got him fired and removed from the force completely.

Said comment had pushed Bobby over the edge, he had fled the building and ran to his lonely apartment filled with books on every subject and almost no personality of it's own. That night he had attempted suicide, his pocket knife that was always kept in his pocket became the tool for self destruction.

The build up of angry stares and frightened mutters that followed him day to day in his work, allowed him to slash the knife across each wrist.

Deakins had found him, coming over to see if he could calm the younger man down, he found the door unlocked and the light from the hallway clearly showed Bobby on the floor a pool of blood slowly surrounding him.

He had called 911 and then had tried to slow the seeping blood coming out of his favorite detectives wrist.

Robert Goren was never quiet the same after that he sat silently at his desk working on paperwork with no sign of complaint or protest. He interrogated the suspects, the same as always but seemed to lack the intensity all had seen before.

When two months later Deakins motioned Bobby into his office, the tall detective walked slowly over head bent shoulders slumped. When he saw the woman in the office introduced has his new partner all he was able to produce was a macabre attempt at a smile and a soft handshake.

Alexandra Eames had seen men like this before, and new just how to deal with them. "Well." she drawled. "The great Bobby Goren I thought you'd be shorter."

A confused look came over her new partners face, his mouth opened and closed for a moment before he smiled for the first time in months. "The great Alex Eames I thought you'd be a man."

Deakins eyes bulged at the insult from the usually polite detective but all it earned from Alex was a quick laugh. And then the pair was out the door and headed straight for their now adjoining desks Bobby smoothly pulled out Alex's chair for her and then instead of taking his own grabbed the file of his latest case and shoved it under her face leaning next to her hands already waving emphatically.

Deakins shook his head and hid a smile, it seemed that Bobby had finally met his match.

_End Flashback_

That was five years ago and their partnership was still going strong, his apartment no longer looked like an expensive hotel. Slowly some of Alex's stuff had managed to migrate to his home, and slowly so had she.

The rules against partners having a relationships did not apply to them apparently as Deakins had nearly shoved them together as it was.

A slim hand reached into the shower pulling Bobby from it gently and drawing him into Alex Eames's arms. Her hands slid over the same scars and bumps their story laid bare to her the first night that they had made love.

His savior he knew it and even if Alexandra Eames didn't know that she knew that she was important to Bobby. His protectiveness of her, and his leeway towards any insults she gave him as well as these times when he simply held her keeping her close and trying not to think of ever letting her go, but with Alex it was understood forever was quiet simply what they had to look forward to as partners and as their own personal saviors.

_Fin_

Wow angst and corniness galore. My fist one shot is now complete. I got sick of not finishing something. Review and tell me if you would like their to be a sequel with Alex's POA to go with it.

TATA

Gussiegal5


End file.
